


Librarian's Concern

by WillLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Hannibal AU, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Younger Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillLecter/pseuds/WillLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an AU idea on Tumblr.</p><p>Library AU<br/>I work in the library and I’m a little concerned for your health bc you never stop studying</p><p>This is currently just a quick first draft summary of the fanfic, although plot may differ as it is written. I am just wondering if people are interested in this, still writing regardless, as I need to write something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently just a quick first draft summary of the fanfic, although plot may differ as it is written. I am just wondering if people are interested in this, still writing regardless, as I need to write something.

Library AU  
I work in the library and I’m a little concerned for your health bc you never stop studying

Hannibal works in a library, Will is a student who regularly goes there to borrow books and study. Hannibal notices Will (who he now knows by name but rarely has a proper conversation with him, just gives him coffee every now and then) has been spending hours at a time studying, several times a week, and is concerned for the younger man. Tells him to take a break and has a long conversation with him, they become friendly.

Will is a little bit of a loner, although finds a friend in Hannibal, as he has study breaks whilst chatting with Hannibal, as the older man insists he must take a break. A romance evolves from the friendship. 

Will will be twenty, Hannibal forty-nine (may change to thirty-nine, is forty-nine too old?), so age difference obviously. 

When it comes to smut I will probably include daddy kink (age difference means I can't not have it) possibly some sub/dom, but light.

Anyway, so here is quick plot / ideas I've written for this fanfic, opinions? 

(Oh, and I'm actually determined to finish this)


	2. Will you be back again tomorrow, Will?

"Do you have In Cold Blood? By Truman Capote?" 

Ah, that must be Will, back to study again, Hannibal thought, turning from the computer at the large desk to look at Will. "It's nice to see you again, Will," for the fifth time this week, "and I believe someone checked our copy of In Cold Blood out earlier this month, but I will check for you." 

Will nodded, he always appreciated that Hannibal wasn't annoyed with how often he came and just spent hours sat at a table writing and reading. "I'll take out Mindhunter if not."

Hannibal turned to the computer again, checking for In Cold Blood - yes, he was right, it'd been taken out - and then for Mindhunter. "We do have Mindhunter, Will, it's in the non-fiction section, however not the book you were wanting. If you write down your e-mail, I can message you when it's returned."

The younger man nodded, writing down his e-mail on the notepad on the desk, thanking Hannibal before going over to the non-fiction section. He quickly found the Mindhunter book, taking it from the shelf, and Will sat at his usual table in the corner of the library, a perfect place for Hannibal to see him. Originally, Will had sat there to keep out of the way from anyone else who came to the library, although he'd noticed the librarian's occasional looks and the rare times he did get distracted from his studying he took secret glances at Hannibal. 

Hannibal occasionally took a cup of coffee or glass of water and a snack over to Will, he'd been coming in more and more often in the recent months and the librarian had grown concerned. It surely couldn't be healthy to study as much as Will did, what time could he have to eat, drink, sleep and socialise? It was likely one of those was being left out, Hannibal though, probably socialising. Hannibal had never had a proper conversation with Will, just small talk.

It was a few hours later that Will came over to the desk and checked out Mindhunter as well a few other books, Hannibal had quickly sussed out Will must be studying psychology or criminology, which he found interesting. He had considered going into psychology when he left his job as a surgeon but had been drawn towards starting up a small library. 

"Will you be back again tomorrow, Will?" Hannibal asked as he scanned the books' barcode on the inside of the cover page, then giving them to the student who carefully put them into his bag.  

The young man nodded, "yes, I will be," Will could just study at home now he has the books he needs for a few weeks but he always found peace and lack of distraction in the library, far more than at home. "I won't be taking out many books, mainly studying, I have another exam coming up soon. As soon as I've studies and done one test the next comes too, it's ridiculous," he sighed, "I'm surprised I'm even able to study rather than fall asleep as soon as I sit down."

Chuckling, he took a sip of the coffee he had on his desk, "I'm sure it will all pay off, Will, you seem to work hard, I know you'll do well with your studies and get to where you wish to be." Hannibal hoped so at least, he'd become kind of fond of Will over the months he'd been borrowing books and he could tell the younger man deserved to do well. 

"I can only hope," Will laughed, running a hand through his hair,  "thank you for the coffee by the way, Hannibal, you really don't have to do that. I need to start bringing my own, your coffee is probably the reason I'm still awake most days!"

"Don't worry about it, Will, I like knowing you're not thirsty or hungry, now go home and get some rest and have something proper to eat, yes? I'll see you tomorrow."

Will smiled, "have a good evening," he put his bag on his back before leaving the library and heading home, not wanting to take up much more of Hannibal's time. He was almost sure that the older man kept the library open later hours for him, although he wasn't about to question it. 

A few minutes after Will had left and Hannibal had done a quick check to make sure no books had been left on the floor, he shut off the computer and locked the doors before going upstairs to his apartment above the library. He wouldn't admit it to Will, but he kept the library open later on the days turned evenings the student came in to study. Hannibal found the younger man attractive, and interesting, he liked their small conversations. Of course he didn't plan to act on it, he couldn't really, Will was so much younger and he doubted the student would be interested in him anyway.

His lack of confidence in the possibility of Will's attraction to him didn't stop Hannibal from thinking of the curly haired man when alone in the shower, or lonely nights in bed, low, quiet moans of Will's name and a hand covered in cum. Hannibal wondered what Will would say if he knew. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I am a bit dusty with the writing but hopefully that'll improve. I've started roleplaying on tumblr, so I do write often, still.  
> Opinions?  
> Have a good week.


	3. Same time Monday, I expect?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not many people took interest in Will or his life, he never spoke long enough to catch most peoples’ interests, it made him feel oddly happy about Hannibal’s curiosity.

Chapter 2

  When Will next came to the library to study, it was a Saturday, mid-day. Hannibal had been making a mental note of Will’s visits for the past few weeks, and this time on a weekend was unusual. Perhaps the boy had an important test coming up and he wanted to cram as much study time in as possible. Or his reason could be he just wanted to be out of the house. _Maybe_ he was here to see Hannibal – no. That was surely wishful thinking, and that usually wasn’t a good thing. The librarian did spend quite a lot of time, when he wasn’t sorting books or making friendly conversation with other people in the library, thinking about Will. _An unhealthy amount of time._

  Once it got to early evening, the Library empty apart from Will – it usually would’ve been closed by now-, Hannibal frowned. Will hadn’t had a break as of yet, this wasn’t right, wasn’t healthy, surely. Hannibal went into the backroom and put the kettle on, pouring two cups of tea and picking up two apples before taking it out to Will. He sat across from the young man, putting a cup and apple in front of him.

 “Here,” he smiled, “have a drink, eat a snack, take a break.”

  Will looked up with surprise at the older man, “Thank you, but I really can’t because-“

  “I insist,” Hannibal replied, “you haven’t looked up from your books from the moment you sat down hours ago, and it will probably do you some good to have at least a short break.”

  Sighing, the student picked up the cup in defeat, blowing on the drink before taking a sip. “Thank you, Mr Lecter, this tea is rather nice… how long have I been studying, anyway?”

  A slight smile appeared on his lips, looking at the other before using the knife he’d brought out with him to slice his apple. “Too long. I would’ve closed by now, but you seemed to be very engrossed in your studying.”

  Will felt a little guilty, this had happened many times before, but he was grateful Hannibal hadn’t kicked him out. “Well, I am studying criminology, and it requires much more work that you’d imagine. Still, I enjoy it, so I suppose I can’t really complain.”

  “Ah,” Hannibal raised an eyebrow, “I have been curious as to what you are studying, Will. I guessed correctly. What inspired you to study criminology, Will? What do you plan to do in the future?”

 Not many people took interest in Will or his life, he never spoke long enough to catch most peoples’ interests, it made him feel oddly happy about Hannibal’s curiosity.

  “A police officer, hopefully, I’ve always wanted to be one, so I am studying hard in hopes of doing well.”

  Hannibal smiled at the younger man, “a police officer hm? I’m sure you will make a great one, William, the streets will feel much safer with you policing them, I’m sure, and the streets will be much handsomer too.”

  Blushing at the compliment, Will looked down at his tea. “You’re too kind, Mr Lecter, really.”

   “Call me Hannibal, please.”

  “Hannibal. Okay, thank you, Hannibal. I’ve really enjoyed our conversation, Hannibal. I am glad you made me take this break, it was certainly needed.”

  Hannibal got up to take the now empty cups and apple cores to the bin, then going back to sorting books that people had put on the wrong shelves.

  When Will eventually decided to call it a day with his studying, he left the book he’d last been reading on Hannibal’s desk, slipping out of the library unnoticed.

 “Oh, Will, have you read- “ Hannibal noticed Will’s absence and the book on the desk. He sighed before opening the book to scan the barcode on the inside cover but was surprised when a note fell out.

> _‘I really enjoyed talking to you ~~Mr Lect~~ Hannibal, I know you have my email but who really uses that nowadays? Here’s my number. W.G.’_

  The librarian smiled as he entered Will’s number into his phone.

[text] I really enjoyed talking to you too, William. Same time Monday I expect? Sleep well. H.L.


End file.
